Christmas with the Scumbags
by PompusRompus
Summary: Its almost time for Christmas and the gang is preparing for that special day. Read about their shenanigins leading up to the big day.
1. Pranking Nick

**_The title was thought up by a very helpful guest. Full credit goes to them._**

"I can't wait for Christmas to come!" said Duck grinning as he and Clementine put decorations on her family's Christmas tree.

"Me too!" said Clementine as she added a blue candy cane on the tree. "I'm gonna get so much this year!"

"You're so lucky!" Duck pouted. It wasn't that his parents didn't have money or anything. They were well off, but given how popular a character she was, she was getting a shit ton more than he. It sucked to be unpopular or at least not as Clementine. Oh well it didn't matter. At least the best part was that he was revived and spending time with his family.

Clementine picked up a green ornament and scanned the tree for the best place to put it. Duck didn't know why she just didn't settle for a random spot. It wasn't like there was going to be some sort of competition for the best looking tree, but she was a picky one. She wanted the tree to look beautiful regardless of the time it took to get it perfect, a habit she picked up from her mother. The brunette tried pointing out a few empty spots, but she ignored him. Duck just shrugged it off and went back to putting the candy canes on the tree.

"There! Perfect!" said Clementine as they stood back and looked at the tree.

"You didn't have to spend an extra hour rearranging stuff." said Duck rolling his eyes at the younger child.

"Is it **_your_ ** tree?" She asked rising a brow at the boy. When he shook his head, she turned back to the tree. "I thought so. So now what do you wanna do?"

"Why are you asking me? You invited me over."

"Oh yeah...wanna go bother Luke?" she asked giving him a mischievous grin.

"Heck yeah!" He said giving the same grin right back at her. The two took off from the front door, put on their hats, boots, and coats on, and Clementine got permission from her mom to head over to the man's home. She told her to get back by five and to make sure and dress warmly.

"Oh and be sure to keep a check on the weather." she added before her daughter left.

"Okay mom!" She ran outside with her friend. They headed down the street together and observed the various Christmas lights which weren't turned on yet but would be later. Ignoring that, the other decorations were pretty good especially the gingerbread house Bonnie had set up in her front yard. As they continued walking down the sidewalk, they debated the authenticity of it. When they arrived at Luke's home, the two of them nodded at each other in acknowledgement and threw small rocks at his windows for a while. He wasn't home given how he would have come running fast at the noise so they kept doing it until they got bored.

"What now?" asked Duck turning to the younger child.

"Uuh...how about getting some toilet paper for tping?"

"What? You mean like they do in cartoons?" He nodded and pointed at Nick's house across the street.

"Wanna blackmail Nick?" grinned Duck.

"Oh yeah!" She rushed over to his home and both banged on the door.

"I'm comin'!" shouted Nick. "Hold the fuck on!"

The two heard him, but still continued knocking. Then Duck got an idea and suggested they play "ding-dong ditch" for a minute. When they heard footsteps, they scurried away and watched from a bush as he poked his head outside with a confused look on his face before going back inside. Clementine rang the doorbell like mad before running behind the bush. He didn't look amused and just went back inside. Both got closer until they were behind the Santa on the porch.

"OPEN UP! IT'S THE FASHION POLICE!" shouted Duck using an imitation deep voice. "THE ICE AGE CALLED! THEY WANT THEIR CLOTHES BACK!"

"Bite me!" shouted Nick coming outside. He stepped off the porch to look outside while the children ran inside and locked him out. Ignoring the beating of the door, the child forgot all about vandalizing Luke's house and instead decided vandalizing Nick's house would be much better.

Clementine went into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of ketchup and engaged into condiment warfare with Duck. Ketchup, mustard, and even squeezable mayonnaise caked the walls and floor. It was a glorious mess of mass proportions. Sadly it ended when they heard Pete came into the house.

"Nick, why the hell is the door wide opened?" he called out into the house. "Last time I checked you weren't raised in a barn."

Both kids ran out the backdoor, around the house, and took off down the road. When they got far enough, they broke into a walk to look less suspicious. Clementine wanted to hide in the gingerbread house, but Duck pointed out that that would be the first place they looked. They settled on the park instead. It was fun for the short time they had been inside.

Lost the other version to this chapter (which had a bunch more stuff) so this is what I have. When I find it I'll post that instead.


	2. Inviting Over The Unwanted

I wasn't planning on it. JT isn't canon to the Scumbag TWD universe and no he's not making a return in season 3 mainly because I wasn't fond of that twist. To anyone out there, feel free to do so. I'm not. I just went along with it. Also heard TWD is out. I might go ahead and watch it, but we'll see. Will I be opening up a season 3 interviews? Hell no! Also the poll is closed for the Kindergarten class mates and surprisingly Clementine isn't included. Weird. Ah well. Here we go with this.

* * *

Also I was going to do a chapter a day until Christmas, but because I couldn't think of anything for the longest that plan was cancelled.

* * *

"What? I'm not doing that!" exclaimed Lee in protest. Carley had just done the unthinkable. She had just asked if he'd go over and invite Lilly and Larry over to the house for Christmas dinner. Knowing good and well that Larry hated him and Lilly had wasn't too fond of Carley herself. They didn't have any obligation towards them, so why bother?

"Because it's the Christmas season! We're supposed to be neighborly and friendly towards our fellow man and woman including them," she pointed out. She wasn't too excited about the idea, but her moral obligation told her to do so...plus her parents wanted them over and she had a similar conversation with them.

"You're doing this to mess with me, aren't you?" He pouted.

"No. I just wanted to be nice that's all," Then she thought to herself, 'Well my parents wanted to be nice.'

"Fine," he groaned. He put on his jacket and headed over to their house praying that Larry wasn't home. Luckily he wasn't and it was just Lilly wearing a very ugly sweater.

"Oh hey Lee," She greeted him with a small smile.

"Hey Lilly. So are you uh doing much on Christmas?"

"Not really. Just here with my dad," She frowned a little bit. Seemed like she didn't want to be around Larry either or at least not just with him. If only the older male was a lot nicer than what he was then he could have happily invited her over for Christmas. Instead he had to put on false enthusiasm for her.

"Well we thought it would be nice for us all to get together for Christmas," He said making sure to leave out the part that made it seem like it was just Carley who wanted her to come.

"Oh? So she wants us over too?" She said raising a brow. She was surprised when he nodded. Considering their beef in the past, she wouldn't have thought Carley of all people would agree to this and it made her wonder if it was by Lee's persuasion.

"You coming?"

"Oh uh sure. Thanks!"

"Great! See ya then!" He was glad to get that over with as he made his way down the street. He hoped Larry put up a good fight against it and stayed his ass at home. Lilly, on the other hand, was more than welcome to stay.


End file.
